


Souvenir

by Skylo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylo/pseuds/Skylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just me and you, and the demons that live inside us. (One-shot Elricest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

Souvenir 

Take comfort in me, brother.  
You miss our home, our own world, and I'm all you have left of it.  
It's amazing you can be so strong, acceptance came so easily, like you just ignored how earth-shatteringly life-altering it all is.  
I'm all you have to remember the people in it too.  
You loved her, didn't you?  
Loss would've destroyed you; now that there's no way back, you would've given up.  
Except I'm here.  
And the only person you love other than her, is me.  
So I let you touch me, because I know you'll fall to pieces if you knew I can't love you the same way she did.  
But..I do.  
It's twisted up inside of me, this agony, this sorrow, this regret, all molding into one solid mass in the pit of my stomach.  
I'm no longer being selfless when I let you touch me. I want it, it makes me feel alive.  
Our sin doesn't have the same repercussions here as it might have in our world; there are no homunculi, there are no chimeras, there are no philosopher stones.   
There's just me and you, and the demons that live inside us.   
Nobody has to know, and here, there's nobody we'd ever have to tell.  
Isn't it convenient, brother?  
Am I convenient?  
My name, on your lips, I hear it before you make a sound; you, saying you're sorry, telling me you love me, screaming in ecstasy.  
I want to cry.  
You're so beautiful, much too luminous for this world of greys and blacks.  
I belong. My hair is sandy brown, my eyes dull amber.  
But you..gold, inside and out.  
It makes me want to cry.  
Even while you do this to me, you're nothing but pure. In my eyes, brother, you'll always be too good for me.  
Kisses, I don't deserve them, on my face, my neck, my lips..so tender, so sweet.  
Your hair brushing my nose as you lean over me, looking right through me.  
I wonder if you imagine her.  
Of course, someone like you could never truly lust after their brother.  
Right?  
Say it again, dispel all of my doubts.  
"I love you, Al."  
...  
Heh..  
No you don't.


End file.
